You Can Be The Boss: The Outtakes
by Amy Welch
Summary: Pasajes perdidos de la novela, como la fase pre-enamoramiento, la seducción, la boda y la vida matrimonial. Edward y Bella en la definición de amor puro... y prohibido.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Os debía esto desde hace un tiempo ya. Decidí hacerlo porque quiero que vean cómo fue la parte linda de esta historia, que sepan que no siempre fueron lágrimas y crueldad.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **NOTA: Para mayor información, este cap es lo que sucedió inmediatamente después del desayuno de los benefactores de la escuela de Bella ¿recuerdan? La primera vez que este par se miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 1.

Narrator's POV.

 _Uhm... Él es demasiado guapo. Debe ser modelo, tal vez actor... Y debe ser gay. Todos los hombres guapos lo son._

–Perdona –el hombre frente a ella, al que ha nombrado en su mente "Miguel Ángel", se disculpa–. Te estoy aburriendo.

–Uh, no, no. Yo estaba... pensando.

–¿Y qué pensabas, si se puede saber?

Bella estaba pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera enfermado el día anterior. Con seguridad no habría venido hoy a la escuela, y probablemente jamás hubiera conocido al espectacular espécimen masculino que, se le antoja, está ahora demasiado cerca. Más de lo que su salud mental puede aguantar.

–Er... Es que... Olvidé lo que iba a decir. Estaba tratando de recordar.

–Yo solo quiero decir que me parece excelente el proyecto del director Lee. Un espacio abierto es lo óptimo para impartir clase.

Ella se limita a asentir con la cabeza gacha. Se siente ignorante porque desconoce el significado de la palabra "óptimo".

–Parece que hoy no es mi día ¿eh? Soy el dueño de una multinacional y, sin embargo, no logro obtener tu atención.

–Uy, no. Qué pena, es que yo... –se rasca la cabeza–. Bueno, yo...

Si pudiera, de algún modo, salir de su cuerpo, lo haría sin demora. Su actitud para con él la exaspera incluso a ella.

–¿Qué te parece si me sigues mostrando la escuela? Si te soy sincero, jamás había estado por aquí antes.

A Bella le alivia el hecho de que él no suena ofendido o molesto en lo más mínimo. Ella quiere ser más activa en la plática, aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga con su Miguel Ángel, pero el gato le ha comido la lengua.

–Sí, buena idea. Sé que estoy distraída, pero es por usted...

Cierra la boca como un pez cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Se pone en posición encorvada y oculta las manos tras su espalda.

 _Soy estúpida. Muy estúpida._

Bella sabe que solo un milagro puede salvarla y, a pesar de que reza casi todo el rosario en medio minuto, este no llega.

–¿Por mí? –inquiere Edward, escéptico de lo que acaba de escuchar.

 _Y aquí vamos..._

–Sí, es que... Jamás había estado antes como anfitriona ni nada por el estilo, y usted tiene tantas cosas importantes por decir que yo... Me intimida –Bella sabe que eso es solo una pequeña parte de la verdad, y es mejor así. Él no debe saber que se ha convertido en amor a primera vista para ella, porque ni siquiera ella sabe lo que siente.

¿Qué se sentiría si él me abrazara? Estar tan cerca y poder olerlo...

–...¿Dijiste algo? –Edward se para en seco.

Bella siente que los labios le tiemblan y los frunce para detener su movimiento.

–¿Uh? No, yo no dije nada. ¡Ah, esta es la sala de audio! –anuncia, intentando que él se olvide de su charla.

Edward sabe lo que ella está haciendo -habría que ser tonto para no verlo-, pero lo deja pasar para no seguirla incomodando.

No sabe qué le pasa con ella; tiene ganas de protegerla para siempre, que nada la toque; pero también tiene ganas de llevarla al auto y cogerla sobre el capó. Isabella es la "mujer" más excitante que ha encontrado en años. Casi puede tocar la energía que ella transmite, mientras adora sus sonrojos y sus orbes curiosos queriendo absorber todo lo que hay alrededor. Él sabe que, si ella no fuera tan pequeña, no tardaría en hacerla su esposa.

Bella le muestra los espacios como una perfecta ejecutiva en ventas, y no vuelve a tener ninguna de sus "lagunas mentales".

A ambos el tiempo no les alcanza, desean más y más del otro, continuar aspirando los perfumes y mirarse a los ojos.

Él lamenta como nunca que no haya forma de alargar la despedida, ni siquiera cuando le pide a Bella acompañarlo al estacionamiento.

Edward nunca va a olvidar el rostro de Bella cuando vio el hermoso deportivo que conducía, así como tampoco va a olvidar lo último que ella le dijo:

–¡Señor Cullen! ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

–Por supuesto.

–Uhm... ¿Es usted gay?

Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido más humillado. ¿Él, gay? Tuvo ganas de meter las manos bajo su falda y demostrarle cuán heterosexual era.

–No, Isabella. Me gustan las mujeres... como tú. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?

Ella desvió la vista, avergonzada.

–Es que usted es tan guapo que... –encogió los hombros.

Se mordió el labio frente a ella.

–Así que me consideras atractivo ¿eh?

–Er... ¿Está mal que se lo diga? –hizo una mueca graciosa.

–Sí, está muy mal –respondió, jugando un poco con ella–. Porque las señoritas como tú no deben decir eso. No sabes lo que los hombres podríamos pensar de ti.

–Oh, vale... Yo lo... lamento. No quise...

–¿Sabes que eres preciosa cuando te ruborizas de esta manera? Tú puedes volver loco al hombre que quieras.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

–Pero el único hombre que me interesa piensa mal de mí.

–Pues es un tonto –él sabía que estaba hablando de él–. Porque no hay forma de pensar otra cosa que no sea lo mejor, lo óptimo, cuando se trata de tí.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

–¿Señor Cullen?

–¿Sí, Isabella?

–¿Me podría decir lo que significa "óptimo"?

OoO

 _ **Ja, ja. Bueno, los caps serán así. A veces muy cortitos y otras más largos.**_

 _ **Recuerden que estos solo son outtakes, partes de la novela que fueron "omitidas".**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts. Dudas, etc., en el grupo (link en mi perfil).**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


End file.
